Site Rules
Basic Rules # Don't engage in behavior that violates the Wikia Terms of Use. This includes anything illegal under the US legal code and under international law. # Please be respectful of wiki administrators, moderators, and other users. Personal attacks and inflammatory remarks will not be tolerated. ## Please be aware that anything you write can and likely will be read by and edited by other users (as well as moderators and administrators.) # Do not engage in edit warring, spamming, trolling, or otherwise make any changes or new articles without good faith. # Please keep all discussion and debate about articles to the talk pages, comment threads, personal messages, or other channels outside of the wiki. # No explicitly lewd, sexual, or NSFW content. Though an article about dildos may be funny, certain websites that use this resource also have rules against such content. This includes user profile pictures. New Page Rules # This is, first and foremost, a wiki created for listing random objects and weapons through the Special:Random function. Because this can affect that intended outcome, please do not create pages specifically for groups of objects or non-object related items without express permission from an administrator or moderator. ## Follow established category standards and use ones already in place if possible. Do not create new categories for pages if they will be redundant. # When creating a new page, please be prepared to have the page reasonably completed before it is submitted. Incomplete/stub pages left untouched for significant periods of time may be subject to deletion. # Avoid page duplicates. It is fine to have different pages for similar but otherwise different things, and feel free to be as specific as you'd like, but for example, having two pages for a Halo Energy Sword is unnecessary, but having separate pages for a Glock 17 and Glock 19 is acceptable. # Individual articles are not the place for debate or opinions on an object. Any information on the page should try to remain as factual as possible. Conjecture should be avoided. # Pictures are required. You must have at least one picture of the object available to post it. Clear photographs or official artistic renditions/screenshots that give a full view of the object are preferred. If such things do not exist, then alternatives may be acceptable on a case by case basis. For fictional creations, fan artwork or totally unofficial materials is generally not acceptable, and exceptions are at moderator and admin discretion. # Try and include detailed information about the specs of any object/weapon you include. Dimensions, weight, construction materials, ammunition types, and all sorts of things like that are encouraged. ## However, avoid synopsizing an object's history or revealing incredibly detailed information about its plot (especially spoilers) unless it is absolutely pertinent. Though detailed, background information is often very inconsistent and inconvenient to read. ## Avoid personal commentary, anecdotes, and highly opinionated or unsubstantiated information. # Keep all page writing professional and in English (Either American or British is acceptable.) However, including translated names of objects and other areas of similar virtue are okay. ## Avoid swearing and expressly offensive language. Violating this can get your page removed. (Using this language is acceptable in other venues so long as it is not excessive.)